


Two Hearts Beat As One!

by Nemesister



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Game: Resident Evil VIllAGE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: Only boys and men were allowed to fight for Castle Dimitrescu, but you didn't care and it cost you dearly. Your parents know the only best thing for you is to take you directly up to Castle Dimitrescu. However, there's a catch. Lady Dimitrescu will only take those worthy of her. After all she is giving away a part of herself.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 110





	1. A Heart For A Heart!

**Author's Note:**

> **I've finally decided to look into some names for the other two sisters and since Daniela is a God meaning name I decided to go with the flow for the other two:  
>  Daniela (the blonde one) - Meaning: Spanish for "God Is My Judge"  
> Alya (other blonde one) - Meaning: Arabic for “Sent from Heaven”  
> Pandora (the brunette one) - Meaning: Greek for “all gifted”**

The village you grew up in had been somewhat peaceful over the many years under the new Lady's control, only lately people were coming from all over to storm the castle in hopes of getting a piece of her. You see the lady was not a lady at all, some claim she's a terrifying beast to keep people away from the castle. But part of its true as there's sightings of winged creatures that fly around at night. Most think it's just stupidity on the villagers, you believed she was beautiful though you'd never come to find that out, or would you? 

"Where's my gun?" you father asked storming into the house.

"Slayers?" your mother asks.

You knew damn well who it was.

"Let me help," you chip in.

"Not now, not ever!" you father frowned taking his gun to then head on out.

Anger rose within you, the castle was under your family's protection. Just because you weren't a boy didn't mean you couldn't fight. That was down to your father and your brother's. It was their place to lead the villagers. 

Gun shots and screams rang out, you mother could only hope and pray the rest of your family returned for another day.

"I'm not going to sit and wait for them to be slaughtered!"

Your mother's on her feet now. 

"You can't go out there! You'll be killed!" she screamed after you as you slammed the door on your way out.

"At least I'll die doing something," you sigh.

It's like a battle field, bodies all over, shot dead or stabbed. You preferred to use a dagger, short and sweet and because you were nimble they hardly saw you coming. 

"Fuck!" you hiss, now ducking behind a tree at receiving a bullet to the arm.

Well more often than not they never saw you coming that was. A bullet flies right by your head, narrowly missing you. Letting out a breath, you push off to head further into the dence forest. Howls foretell of an attack on the Heisenberg household, but that's not your problem.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

You immediately turn to the one calling you out. It was one of your brothers. 

"I'm joining the fight too," you glare at him.

He grunts loudly just as another shot rings out and before you know it you're on top of your brother.

"Well?" you frown as he pushes you off.

"I didn't need your help," he frowns though he wants to thank you for it.

"Just watch your back!" you shout to him.

He huffs in response as you both turn to head back in to take more down. Gun shots after gun shots ring out , but you take most of them down only to stumble upon your father and other brothers.

"Get out of here!" he screams at you.

Ignoring him you rush into the thick bushes, taking out another with a slash to the throat. Thinking he was the last you turn to meet your end?

"Battlefields no place for women!" was the last thing you hear as blood bursts from your chest.

Your breath catches in your chest, it felt as though you were drowning. Drowning without water. Your knees make contact with the floor, the last you see is your father and your brothers. Their shocked faces being the last thing to remember.

oOo

"Why'd you let her go!?"

"Shut up! It wasn't me! Oh god what do we do?"

"The castle."

"We - we can't."

"She's dying father! We have to!"

"Take her! Let the Lady heal her! Take her! What are you waiting for!?"

"Shut up, woman! I'm trying to think!"

"Fuck it! I'll take her!"

"Shit! Give her here, son. I'll do it."

oOo

Before your brother could knock, the large double doors opened. Your father carried you on through looking to the large entrance hall. 

"Hello!" one of your brothers called out. 

Another door opened and out stepped three hooded women.

"Well, well, what have we here?"

"Another injured stray seeking mother."

"Please, she's dying!"

"Did we tell you to speak?"

"We seek to talk with the...."

The girls smile and giggle. 

"Mother awaits."

The walk was a long one that had them all going well below the castle grounds. Your father and brothers were quite surprised to now be in a large open space much like a cave.

"Who disturbs my sleep?" a growl echoed around them.

The sound of something scraping against the stone was now heard. Something long dragged across the floor making your father gulp. The stories were true.

"Well?" the voice asked again this time sounding as though it was right above them.

One of your brothers backed up to fall with a thud against the stone. Upon seeing it was a large clawed foot, he scrambled to his feet to hide behind your father.

"M - My d - daughter," your father replies.

"I can see," the voice growls right by his ear, while giving a snort that blew his hat clean off.

He stands his ground, though he's shitting bricks.

"I - I was t - told you c - could help her."

"If I so choose," the voice snarls. "Tell me of her deeds, what makes her so special?"

"We - We've been your personal protection for years," he tells her.

"I see," the voice growls. "And how is it she's like this?"

Your father swallows loudly. "She thought she could help, even though I forbid her."

"Courageous child," the voice now purred before lowering their head into the light.

A bright golden eye was now staring right at him, large fangs the size of his forearm hung out from beneath the beasts top lip.

"I will give her a second chance at life," the beast purred once again lifting her head as well as a large clawed hand. 

A claw struck the large creatures skin, tearing it open, with a roar the creature reached inside itself to pull something out. It was dropping in blood and looked to be still beating. The clawed hand gripped it in its palm before bringing a large claw to your chest to open you up. Plucking your heart right from your chest in went straight between large fangs. Your heart was then replaced by that of hers.

oOo

As soon as the new organ or part of the organ was placed into your chest, did you then awaken with a sharp gasp. You felt every part of the healing process as did the large creature who was now clawing at the ground, fire billowing out from its parted jaws. The creatures head fell with a heavy sigh.

"Take her," you heard the most wondrous voice call out.

Your father carried you back out, where one of your brothers then took hold of you instead to ease your father's arms. No one talked of what had happened after. Your mother was the first to embrace you before scolding you.


	2. Giant Bats, Werewolves And A Dragon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How I drew Alcina for another fic 😒:  
> 
> 
> [Alcina Dragon form](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/f63cefb5-ad82-4879-9e0d-b32e74f3122a/dednxt1-c6148753-ac40-4b41-a9f4-a42684a65e39.jpg/v1/fill/w_1280,h_888,q_75,strp/alcina__by_imawarethatimrare_dednxt1-fullview.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD04ODgiLCJwYXRoIjoiXC9mXC9mNjNjZWZiNS1hZDgyLTQ4NzktOWUwZC1iMzJlNzRmMzEyMmFcL2RlZG54dDEtYzYxNDg3NTMtYWM0MC00YjQxLWE5ZjQtYTQyNjg0YTY1ZTM5LmpwZyIsIndpZHRoIjoiPD0xMjgwIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmltYWdlLm9wZXJhdGlvbnMiXX0.USNIn2z6pw-NR4599Exl2GYnXmLAhy4cdvYoiLy7XGQ)
> 
> **Crazy7634 left a comment about giant bats, that had me thinking of the bat from RE0 and then I remembered we see some kind of flying B.O.W's in the trailer? or somewhere that reminded me of Dracula's brides in Hellsing.**

You were very surprised to see the light of day once again after your life threatening experience.

"How you feeling?" one of your brothers asked while giving you a hard look from your doorway.

You pull yourself up from your bed, your hand instinctively going to your chest which feels rather strange.

"What happened?" you ask dizzily.

His mouth opens to respond until he hears footsteps heading his way. 

"You're awake," your father now mutters as he moves your brother aside.

You can't even bear to face him, knowing what happened or somewhat of what happened.

"I, uh, I'm sorry, father." You can only sigh.

You're quite surprised when he suddenly takes you in his arms to embrace you.

"Don't you dare do that to me again," he tells you off, though he doesn't sound angry just worried for you.

"I just wanted to help," you sigh heavily in return.

"I know, but it's up to us men to do the job."

You sigh again knowing it was a dumb rule. Then again why weren't women allowed to fight and die equally.

"Who made up that stupid rule anyway?" you frown.

"Come on, get ready your mother's got breakfast on."

"Dad! Answer my question!" you snap.

He looks to you a little annoyed now. "You know who! Now stop with the questions!"

He stands and heads out, leaving you to get dressed. You climb from the bed and strip yourself of your clothes, looking down there's a thick deep scar just under your breasts.

"Why won't they tell me what happened," you huff in annoyance as you quickly dress yourself.

Quickly rushing to get downstairs you bump into another of your brothers, but it's not just a bump. You literally knock him off his feet.

"What the fuck!?" he yells at you.

You stop to turn to look at him, clearly surprised. "Holy shit! Did I do that?"

"Yeah," he frowns as he pulls himself back up.

He brushes past you to head downstairs before you even get chance to. 

"What's happening to me?" you frown before heading downstairs to join the rest of your family.

"I thought you were sleeping in, sweetheart." Your mum smiles as she places your plate upon the table.

You and your brother share a look and it doesn't go unnoticed.

"Everything alright?" she asks.

"Yeah," your brother grumbles as he digs into his meal.

Sitting down you also dig into yours.

oOo

Once breakfasts done with you go out the back to practice a few moves with your dagger.

"What have I told you," your dad frowns as he sits down to clean his guns, your brothers soon joining him.

"It's self defence," you now frown.

Your brothers huff behind your back, but you couldn't care less. The Heisenberg family has creatures that could be classed as nightmare fuel. Large beasts that stand like men, but look like wolves.

"Werewolves," you snort. 

Then again your Lady was supposed to be a large dragon.

"We protect a dragon," you laugh as your brothers and father look between each other.

You give the blade a few twirls, but accidentally catch yourself off guard and drop it. The tip drops right into your foot. Looking down you gasp sharply and scream in pain, only to find there is no pain. By now though your father is on his feet rushing over to you as your brothers look on in disbelief.

"What happened?" he asks. "What have you done?"

"Dropped my dagger," you tell him while holding up your leg with the dagger still sticking out of your foot.

He can't comprehend why you're smiling about it.

"Pull it out," you tell him as he looks down at it.

"Brace yourself," he tells you just in case.

You await any form of pain to come as he's now steadily pulling it out. Nothing at all, there's no pain what so ever. You don't know if this is going to be a good thing or a bad thing. 

"Your mothers going to have to clean and stitch it up."

You really don't like the sound of that, but there's nothing you can do as you're now hopping back to the house with your father guiding you.

"What happened?" your mum's now asking as she's drying her hands. "I heard a scream."

"Dropped her dagger into her foot," your dad's frowning.

"Oh you silly girl," your mum's shaking her head at you.

Your dad helps you to sit before easing off your blood coated boot, your sock follows to which your mum then takes over to clean up. She grabs a wet cloth and runs it down over your foot, but see's nothing.

"There's no wound," she says shocked. 

You can't help but look down, quite surprised yourself. Looking between your parents, they know you want answers to the still unasked question.

"What's going on with me?" you ask them.

Your father shakes his head, leaving you to look to your mum as he leaves to head back outside. 

"Mother?" 

"I'm not sure, sweetheart." She shrugs as she stands to busy herself with other things. 

"What happened that night? Why won't you tell me?" you demand to know. 

Her hand slams down on the table. 

"You were lucky that night!" she snaps at you. "I warned you not to leave the house! You're very lucky the Lady of the Castle was so willing to give you another chance!"

You blink at her, clearly not understanding what she was going on about. 

"She saved my life?" you ask. 

"Yes, now stop with the questions." She sighs.

Heading off you run upstairs and in your blind rage, kick the wall. Looking down at your foot again, you're quite surprised to have not felt anything even as a few of your toe's are now at a weird looking angle. 

"Ouch," you mock at not feeling it. 

You walk over to the bed and lift your foot to set the toe's right again.

"How do I not feel anything?" you wonder. "Is there someone out there feeling this for me?"

It was just a joke, but somewhere out there, there was someone feeling what you should have been feeling and that was none other than Lady Dimitrescu. 

oOo

Waking from her slumber after feeling a sharp stabbing pain in her hind foot, she raises her head and roars loudly. So loudly she's almost shaking the entire castle above her. 

"Wonder what's wrong with mother?" one of her daughters ask after getting startled by her cry.

Her two sisters shrug in response before going back to doing what they were doing before. However, not soon after there's another roar of pain, this time fire is streaming out from between her powerful jaws. 

"Damnable child!" she snarls as she sets her hind foot back.

After the pain's subsided, she lays her head back down upon the cold stone floor with a groan. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea after all to have given the damn child life again. There was no going back now unfortunately, she'd made one of the biggest mistakes of her life. For now she'd go back to resting, her large bright yellow eyes closed and she was once again sleeping soundly. 

oOo

"The Lady saved my life?" your now pondering loudly to yourself. "But how? How did she save my life?"

Your hand finds the bulge of the scar under your clothes. 

"I need to know what happened and no one will tell me," you frown as you lay down upon your bed. "Why is it such a secret?"

A soft knock at the door has you sitting up again. 

"Can I come in?" 

It's your mum.

"I suppose," you shrug.

"Sorry I snapped earlier," she apologises to you.

"Why won't you tell me anything," you sigh.

She looks to you softly.

"What your father and brothers saw that night has silenced them. Even I can't get anything from them."

You turn to look out the window, looking right up at the grand castle that sat before the village.

"I want to get the answers for myself," you tell her. "I want to know why she saved me and just what she really is."

"No, child. I'd advise against it," your mum warned.

"I have to find out why, mother. Why did she spare me? There's plenty of young girls that...." you shake your head, trying to rid yourself of the thought.

Girls went missing, some were found in the woods, injured. Badly injured, but how and why?

"I have to know the truth, mother."

"Come help me with dinner, sweetheart." She's now changing the subject.

You stand and head off downstairs, thoughts flooding your mind. Your mum makes you start on the veg and before you know it blood is mixing with the veg you're cutting.

"Sweetheart, you've cut yourself."

"Huh?" you ask, coming back to reality. "Oh, shit!"

She quickly pushes you over to the sink to rinse your hand, which soon heals once again.

"It's fine, mother." You tell her as she's grabbing a plaster from the cupboard. 

She gives your finger a looking over and nods when she's satisfied. 

"See this is why I need...." you stop suddenly as a sharp piercing pain takes hold of your arm.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" your mum asks worriedly as you're stripping yourself of your top. 

You arm is glowing red in parts where the pain's hitting most. 

"What is that?" your mums now asking. 

"It's hurts, mother." You tell her as tears form in your eyes.

oOo

You'd disturbed her sleep for the last time, once again she was awoke to a pain in her hind foot and in her retaliations she'd bit down hard into her foreleg. That would set you straight about waking her in pain all the time.

"Mother?" one of her daughters are now checking on her after the third time hearing her roar. 

A few rocks had been set ablaze and were now dying down as Alcina shifted her position. 

"At this rate I'll be having her brought to me and locked in chains," she's now huffing and puffing. "That way I can keep an eye on her."

"You want us to..."

"No," she sighs. "Leave her be for now. I've given her a warning."

Her daughter nods then turns back to leave just as Alcina raises her head again.

"Daniela."

"Yes, mother?" 

"After night falls go grab me a bite to eat, would you dear?"

Daniela smiles broadly in response. "Of course, mother."

"Thank you," Alcina now yawned before laying back down again to sleep.

oOo

Once night had fallen, you headed to your room to look back up at the castle. Tonight things had been different as you now saw what looked to be large bats flying around the castle. It was quite a sight as bats never grew to that size and there was just no way it was real.

"Giants bats, werewolves and a dragon?"

What kind of village had you been living in all your life?

Their screeches were now heard drawing closer, one even ended up landing on your family's house. It dropped down, hanging upside down as it looked in through your window. Your heart pounded in your chest as it screeched before taking off again.

"Close the damn curtains!" you heard your father shouting.

Quickly grabbing them you closed them almost together, seen as you couldn't help but look out at the castle. 

"I have to find out what's going on," you vowed. "I have to."

The sound of scared horses filled the night with terror, before a scream rang out you could now see what looked to be a young woman in the claws of one of those large bat like creatures. Two snapped and screeched at one another before they settled on who was taking her. She ended up being ripped from one to be taken by another.

"What's going on in that castle?" you sigh as your door bursts open.

"Stupid girl, close the damn curtains!" your mum snaps at you.

It doesn't much matter as they've got what they came for and were now heading back.

"What the hell was that?" you ask her.

"Nothing!" she snaps as she slams the door shut behind her.

"That's it, I'm heading for that castle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco doesn't eat human's, but Alcina has no problems with that :D


End file.
